Stupid black feathers
by Immortalrunes
Summary: Why do they have to make a holiday just for couples to make out and flaunt their relationships anyway? With colliding into an emo to finding bacon for Gazzy and a stupid black feather, will Max get through this horrid holiday? And get her happy ending?


**Stupid black feather**

**A cute, and funny little oneshot :) Enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

Sigh. Grocery shopping for the flock. Such a hard and tedious task, but someone's gotta do it. I don't trust Nudge enough to bring the food back without getting distracted and Gazzy and Angel are just too young. Iggy would just lie on the couch and play the blind guy card. Even though he could cook and fight an army of hairy mutants.

Thanks god the grocery store was only a few blocks away from out apartment. Yes, I did say apartment. The flock had decided that it would be good to settle down for awhile, and mom aka Dr. Martinez had offered to pay our rent for as long as we needed. Angel of course, mind controlled me, so I didn't really have a choice but to say yes. Might I mention the bambi eyes? But to tell you the truth, it was a pretty good idea.

Lifting my head from my thoughts, I realized I was here. I made my way to the entrance and was about to go in and- ugh a couple was making out in front of the door. Couldn't they go somewhere else like I don't know, a fricken room? Sure it was Valentine's day, which Nudge had taken it upon herself to inform the flock of. I mean seriously, people suck each other's faces off all the time. Do they have to make a day dedicated to such activity? Ok before I get carried away, let's get back to the current situation here.

"Excuse me," I said calmly. Nothing happened, well they kept making gross sucking noises. I cleared my throat obnoxiously. Breaking apart- finally - I charged in. Ok, now what should I get? Gazzy mentioned he wanted some bacon.

I walked down the aisle of magazines, more magazines, and you guessed it, more magazines. You know what was worse? On every single one of them were flowers, jewelry, and tips on giving your boyfriend or girlfriend a "gift". And yes I mean in that way.

Near the end of the aisle, a magazine caught the corner of my eye. I picked it up and examined it closely. It was a bundle of black roses in a small glass vase. I remembered **Fang **had managed to get me small boquet of black roses sometime last year. I guessed he had taken it from a flower shop somewhere near where we were staying. Literally taken it. I mean he just grabbed it and got outta there like the invisible birdkid he was.

I kept my gaze downwards and proceeded forward to find Gazzy's bacon. And - oof - I bumped into something. Correction, someone. I looked up and almost screamed.

The guy gave me a weirded out look and pushed past me, heading in the opposite direction. The reason why I almost screamed? It was an emo guy. He was wearing all black, with tattoos and chains. He had a head of black hair, and his bangs were covering his forehead. That was not the reason I screamed of course. It was because of his resemblance to - to- you know. **Fang**. Except without all the tattoos and chains.

I continued down another aisle. Posters...posters...and vampire posters? This store really is getting desperate. A grocery store selling posters? I have to admit though, the vampire smiley face was pretty cool. The background was black, and in the very center, there was a giant yellow smiley face. The only way you could tell it was supposed to be a vampire was that there were fangs on both sides of its mouth dripping with blood. **Fang**.

I finally manage to trudge out of the store carrying 5 huge bags of food, avoiding the widened stares of pedestrians. I decided to take a different way back from the store. I've never been on these streets before. We've only lived here for about 2 weeks, or maybe I just never bothered. Hmmm….. there's a tattoo parlor, a spa with a tacky sign, a seven eleven, and a dental office. What made me laugh was the giant poster hung from the edge of the roof. It was a set of teeth blown up to fit the poster size. It's kinda gross if you ask me. Teeth. **Fang. **I shook my head. Ugh, I've got to stop comparing everything to **Fang. **The bastard that left us. I look towards the ground. Enough exploring for now.

And the moment my eyes hit the sidewalk, there it was. The thing that almost made me drop my bags and cry out in frustration. On the ground lay a single stupid black feather.

**Fang's POV**

I sit in the dark alleyway lounging in the shadows, with my powers in full force. The city was busy, but no one ever cared enough about their surroundings. So I guess it was safe to be unseen here. Besides, I was using my power. Well, I could only hope so, no one was here to tell me if I wasn't using it right.

A moan caught my attention. I averted my gaze from the stone grey wall and noticed that a couple making out had walked into my alley. Well it wasn't mine, but screw technicalities. After a minute or two, the girl started tugging at the hem of the guy's shirt. I knew what was coming. Oh god no. I cringe silently, trying to sink deeper in the shadows. The guy pulls her hand away, and the girl has a rejected look on her face. He then whispered something into her ear with a smirk, and she became all giggly again. Then they skipped hand in hand into the sunset. Ok maybe that last part didn't happen. But sitting alone in an alleyway gives you tons of space for imagination.

Thank god they left though. I thought I was going to be emotionally scarred forever. I mean not that I wasn't already scarred being a mutant and all, but that was just crossing the line.

Overhead, two shadows flew over me. Their wings were spread, wide. My eyes widened and almost popped out of their sockets as I realized what the two shadows could be. Unfurling my wings, and stretching them out a bit, I swooped up and followed the direction of the shadows.

Above the clouds, I my hopes deflated realizing it was just two birds. One had white wings, with tan spots spread across it's wing span. Like Max's. The other had ….black wings? This had to be some sort of sick joke to mess with my head. Or just a coincedence to remind you of how much you want to go back, a voice reminded me in my head. No, not THE voice. It was probably just my concience.

I landed atop a tall grassy hill overlooking the city. I curled my fists. I was going to find Max.

**Max's POV**

I got up to get some water. It was around 11, almost midnight, as my feet padded to the kitchen. A strange rustling noise caught my attention. It seemed to be outside the door. I got into a fighting position and opened the door. And there stood the one person I never thought I'd see.

**Fang.**

"Fang," I whispered. His named sounded so foreign coming out of my mouth now. Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

"Happy valentine's day,"he mumbled against my mouth. His wings were spread behind his back. And stupid little black feathers were staring back at me as I layed my head on his shoulder. Except now, they don't seem so stupid anymore. Instead, they looked beautiful.

I grabbed his hand, forgetting all my plans to beat him senseless the next time I saw him, and ran. Once we got to my desired destination, I pulled his lips back on mine.

We now became the couple, making out in front of the grocery store, at the stroke of midnight.

**I know it's short, but review? :) **


End file.
